Who did it to Harry?
by Padfoot-Prongs1000
Summary: Malfoy Luna, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Neville and Filch all sat in Dumbledore office all having witnessed an event that resulted in Harry being unconcious and each having a different view of the story. The question is whos telling the truth, if anyone at all
1. Chapter 1 Malfoy

Chapter 1: Malfoy

I was enjoying a perfect Saturday hanging out with Carbbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson in the Hallways of Hogwarts. We just successfully tricked a couple of Hufflepuff first years in thinking that in the final exams you had to wrestle trolls and battle to the death with a werewolf at full moon. Stupid first years. Actually, stupid Hufflepuffs. Anyways, so you know I was having a great day! Then that annoying little Gryffindor Third Year, Collin Creevy, ran up to me and said " Dumbledore needs you in is office right now...it's what happened about Friday night..." Great, just, great! Perfect Saturday: Ruined!

When I got to Dumbledores office I saw that mudblood Hermione Granger, the Weasle, Loony Lovegood, that oaf Hagrid, Professor Snape, stupid Neville, And , I never thought I would be in a room with so many stupid people at one time, well except for Snape because he's awesome.

Dumbledore began " As you all know I along with the whole school, saw Harry potter laying unconscious with eight people standing around him Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Professor Snape, and Professor Hagrid all witnessed one event but we don't know who is telling the truth or not. In which case I would like to hear all your stories today. Please make me refrain from asking Professor Snape from give all of you Veritaserum, because I assure you : it tastes horrible."

He paused and there was a long awkward silence. I bet the old man was actually thinking that one of us were going to tell what really happened but we all have our own side to the story.

" Mr Malfoy perhaps you would like to start with your side of the story."

Okay here it goes. Chapter 1: Malfoy

I was enjoying a perfect Saturday hanging out with Carbbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson in the Hallways of Hogwarts. We just successfully tricked a couple of Hufflepuff first years in thinking that in the final exams you had to wrestle trolls and battle to the death with a werewolf at full moon. Stupid first years. Actually, stupid Hufflepuffs. Anyways, so you know I was having a great day! Then that annoying little Gryffindor Third Year, Collin Creevy, ran up to me and said " Dumbledore needs you in is office right now...it's what happened about Friday night..." Great, just, great! Perfect Saturday: Ruined!

When I got to Dumbledores office I saw that mudblood Hermione Granger, the Weasle, Loony Lovegood, that oaf Hagrid, Professor Snape, stupid Neville, And , I never thought I would be in a room with so many stupid people at one time, well except for Snape because he's awesome.

Dumbledore began " As you all know I along with the whole school, saw Harry potter laying unconscious with eight people standing around him Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Professor Snape, and Professor Hagrid all witnessed one event but we don't know who is telling the truth or not. In which case I would like to hear all your stories today. Please make me refrain from asking Professor Snape from give all of you Veritaserum, because I assure you : it tastes horrible."

He paused and there was a long awkward silence. I bet the old man was actually thinking that one of us were going to tell what really happened but we all have our own side to the story.

" Mr Malfoy perhaps you would like to start with your side of the story."

Okay here it goes

"I was one of the last ones in the Great Hall I was eating really slowly because I didn't have much of an appetite. I was lost in space for a minute and before I realized I was the only one in the Great Hall and it was 9 pm. So, i was walking towards the stairs that lead to the dungeons when I saw Harry Potter emerging from those set of stairs. 'Remedial Potions again Potter?' I ask ' Being stupid again Malfoy?' Potter says. ' Come at me again!' I say. ' Fine I just want to tell you that your stupid and dumb and that your only friends are two gorillas and a pug and your Daddy works for Voldemort which sucks. You suck. Get a life.' Harry Potter was provoking me! How dare he, I've tried to stay away from him, mind my own business, but NO, he always has to come at me with something insulting and hurtful. "

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" the Weasle interrupts

" Shut up! " I say

" Anyways-" I continue...

" - since I was hurt. I told him " You know what that's it let's settle this like ..Now." Thats right being the chicken that he is I expected him to chicken out, but he said 'BRING IT ON MALFOY!" Potter was about to cast his spell when Granger and Ron appeared from down the hallway walking towards Harry but when she saw his wand and started running towards him. 'Harry Potter you put your wand away now! I don't want you to get into anymore trouble than you are already in with Umbridge!" 'Shut up Hermione! I got some business to settle with Malfoy!' Then Hermione went rabid. She said ' Don't u dare talk to me like that Potter! You'll pay!' That's when things got crazy! Granger attacked Harry Potter she was on him and smacking him like crazy and she was banging his head on the ground and yelling at him. ' THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER DONE TO ME! I'VE ALWAYS TRIED TO BE HELPFUL BUT IT ALWAYS SEEMS TO BE MY FAULT! I HATE YOU!' Then she got off of Harry. Harry was still on the ground breathing heavily. Weasley helped him up. Hermione was still crazy. And she ran away and Ron went after her to see if she was okay. Neville and Lovegood came and asked why Harry is all bruised up and I said Hermione beat up Harry. Neville and Luna didn't believe me. Then on one way of the hallway Snape was rolling in a new statue and on the other was Hermione Granger running at top speed yelling 'YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO SAY WEASLEY BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME!' and she crashed into Snape. The statue fell and BOOM! It fell on Harry Potter! And Already being at a vulnerable state he was knocked unconscious. Yes I thought inside! He's dead' but of course he wasn't but since this stupid school echoes the statue crashing caused all the students and staff to run downstairs to see what happened"

" Thank you Draco. That seemed like... quite an eventful story..." said Dumbledore

" That was a total lie Malfoy and you know it!" said Hermione

Well, it was true and I'm sticking by my word even if I did exaggerate a little bit...

"Ms Lovegood, your account of the event if you please "said Dumbledore


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two :Luna

" It was Friday around 9pm and I was walking to the Owlery when I heard shouts of glee and joy! It was great! There hasn't been much happiness at Hogwarts for a while... So I decided to investigate these shouts. I kept walking through the Hallway which by the way has a large amount of nargles. I think you should get that looked at Headmaster because they could start breading and my father always says-"

" Luna none of us gives a swish and flicker on what your father has to say!" interuppted Draco

" Language PLEASE Mr Malfoy, and yes Luna we will try to get that looked at. Please continue" said Dumbledore

"'Oh yes, so I was walking down the Hallway when I saw something strange. I saw Harry Potter skipping hand in hand with House elves. And they were skipping in circles, it was a strange sight indeed but I didn't want to miss out on any fun. So I asked if I could join in and they house elves said sure and we were skipping in circles!It was so fun! It was almost like having friends! Then we were all tired so we sat down. Then Hermione and Ronald came and they sat down with us. Then we all pulled out our spectrepecs and started observing wackspurts. 'How fascinating...' said Hermione. 'Cool!' said Ronald and Harry at the same time. 'How can we make them come closer?' asked Ronald. 'Well you have to dance in little circles and flap your hands in a up and down motion' I replied so we where doing that for a while. Then Neville came running towards us saying ' Professor Snape is coming and he's really mad!' ' Oh no what are we going to do!' said Hermione ' Were doomed!'said Ron 'Let's get out of here!' said Harry ' But how...' I knew what to do! ' I took out my habernuckle ( a sort of whistle to call Thestrals!) and called some Theastrals. Hermione, Ronald, Neville, Harry and I mounted them and soared off in the skies! Then we saw Snape leaving so we decided to land but when we were landing Harry's Theastral went rabid and Harry feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell down and was unconscious. And then we went to go inform someone that Harry was on the ground. Unconscious of course. The End"

" Luna, how can that be accurate? I WASN'T EVEN IN IT!" shouted Draco

" Ya , sorry Luna , but I think I would've known if I rode a Theastral..." said Ron

" Why would I find wrackspurts interesting THEY DON'T EVEN EXISTS!" said Hermione

" Sorry Luna but there're right ur story seems a little out of Line!"

" Oh dear! The wrackspurts have erased there memories! Don't worry I'll ask my father to send you all antidotes!"

" NO!" said Draco,Hermione ,Ron , and Neville at the same time

"Oh children, Dumbledore if you don't mind I would like to explain my side of the story..."


End file.
